


getting lost in my thoughts

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [24]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Funny, On the Argo, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Seaweed Brain Percy Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Annabeth wants to know what Percy's thinking
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: collection [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Kudos: 26





	getting lost in my thoughts

After Tartarus, the thing Annabeth needed was time to think. So, of course, the only thing she didn't get was just hat.

She looks onto the water, leaning against the railing with her head in one hand, and the other resting on her forearm. Percy's resting parrelel to her, mirroring her position.

He seems so lost in thought, Annabeth almost can't believe it. It should be the other way around, but a child of Athena can't think?

She wonders what he's thinking about, because he seems _really_ lost in thought. In fact, the only thing that's moving his fingers, which are tapping on the wood. 

She looks at him.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asks, softly

He doesn't answer. He continues to stare out at the water, brows furrowed together. She waves a hand in front of his face.

"Pe-ercy?"

He looks at her, blinking.

"What?" he aks, as if just realizing she's there.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

His eyeborws draw together again, and he pauses before answering, "When Snoop Dog turns 60, will he be 420?"

She blinks at him.

" _What?!_ " she asks. She's not sure whether to be in disbelief or impressed.

"Will Snoop Dog be 420 when he turns 60?" he repeats

She slides her face into the palm of her hand, making a mental note not to ask that question again.


End file.
